


He's Everything.

by Ethren



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice discovers his gateway, Fluff, M/M, but a wise dick., have artwork of story, the magician is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethren/pseuds/Ethren
Summary: The artwork is from hasana-chan on DA of my apprentice, drawn for an art trade. Go check her out, she's amazing. <3





	He's Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork is from hasana-chan on DA of my apprentice, drawn for an art trade. Go check her out, she's amazing. <3

 

“Asra, are you going to tell me where we’re going.”

Asra smirked, glancing back over his shoulder at the young man who was glaring daggers into the back of his head as they maneuvered their way through the thick woods. “Not quite yet,” Asra purred, drawing an exasperated groan from the younger as he put a finger to his lips. “But don’t worry, we’re almost there.”

“Right, because you definitely didn’t say that an hour ago,” Ren muttered with a roll of his eyes, nimbly hopping over a stream as he followed close behind Asra. Beams of silver shivelight glowed in streams of starlight through the canopy above. Amoux sailed over their heads, ducking through the trees as the eagle followed them closely and Ren peered into the inky darkness, trying to discern where they were. 

They were getting further and further away from Vesuvia. Asra mentioned that they were going to be performing Ren’s last lesson, before he becomes a master magician to celebrate his eighteenth birthday.  

He definitely didn’t think he’d be spending today tromping through a forest getting muddy and twigs in his hair. The early May morning was damp and humid, Ren’s least favourite kind of weather as he glowered at his older lover who expertly maneuvered his way through the brush.

“All right, we’re here.” Asra pushed aside a thick branch, gesturing for Ren to move ahead, and the caramel haired male sent him a cautious look before ducking under the bramble, and entering into a clearing.  A pool of crystal clear water sits undisturbed and surrounded by a ring of mossy stones. Fireflies danced, bobbed and weaved about the stones and above the water, their glow reflecting off the surface of the pool.  

Ren steps forward hesitantly, reaching out with his magic. The pool responds back with a wave of arcane energy and Ren blinks, glancing at Asra warily. “This place...”

“Powerful, isn’t it?” Asra says, a twinkle in his eyes as he brushes forward past Ren towards the pool. “There’s been a concentration of magical power here longer than I can remember. And look - we’re not alone.”

Ren turned to him, about to ask what he meant - when a firefly drifted in front of his face. Ren narrowed his eyes - then realized, they weren’t fireflies at all. They were tiny people, their wings and bodies giving off a faint glow. There was the distant sound of laughter as they fluttered about, landing on Asra’s shoulder and chattered in his ear like they were good friends. 

“Oh really,” Asra mused, looking down to one of them who had perched on his finger. “Fascinating, what happened then?”

“You can understand them?” Ren asked with a frown. He couldn’t hear anything, save for tiny bells in his ears as he batted one of them away, resulting in an angry hum as the fey fluttered away.

“They don’t so much talk, as they do...share their thoughts,” Asra explained, watching one of them. Another chorus of bells sounded, and suddenly Asra’s cheeks flooded with red. “I- no! He’s not - we’re not...” 

A choir of bells chimed playfully, and Ren had the feeling they were laughing as they flitted away after Asra waved his hand dismissively, cheeks still burning. “What did they say?” Ren asked, arching a thin brow and Asra shook his head.

“Don’t mind them. They like to play tricks. Now...why don’t we sit down.”

With the faeries still flitting about above in the trees, Ren and Asra sat down by the edge of the pool. The night was an ensemble of the chirping of crickets, the ringing of silverine bells and a warm wind blowing about, ruffling through their thin tunics. Ren heard the distinct sound of flapping wings, and he glanced upwards as Amoux perched in a tree above, watching them carefully. 

“You still haven’t told me why we’re here,” Ren said, looking back to Asra who leaned back on his palms in the grass.

“We’re here for your last lesson,” Asra said, watching the water. “Your talent in the arcane arts is...unlike anything I’ve ever seen before.”

“Are you kidding,” Ren snorted. “I can’t even light a candle without it bursting into flames.”

“You just lack control. But you’ll get there. It seems the only time you  _ can  _ control it is in the heat of battle...but this should help you focus your energy. Have you ever heard of a Gateway.”

Ren frowned. “No. Never.”

Asra breathed, and nodded. He leaned forward, letting his fingertips glide across the surface of the water - and Ren watched as the water glowed where his fingers touched, the disturbed water emanating a teal light as it responded to his magic. “A Gateway is highly evolved magic that every Magician ends up learning,” he said quietly.  “It’s the manifestation of our souls. The realm where our....astral being can reside, and the place where we can go to travel to other realms.”

“Other realms?”

He nodded. “There are an infinite number of other realms. The Realm of the Magician, Realm of the Hanged Man, Realm of the Moon...and with your own Gateway, you can reach them.”

Ren screwed up his face. “Sounds complicated.”

“It’s some of the most advanced magic you can learn.”

Ren’s face was lit up by rippling flames that he conjured in the palm of his hand. Even now, his brows were bumped together as he struggled to control the fire that flickered and sputtered in his hand, as though it was reaching to burst forth and engulf them both. “Are you sure I’m ready,” he muttered, clenching his fist to kill the fire. “I can’t control my magic...how can I open a gateway if I can’t even...”

Warm hands were placed over his and he glanced up. Asra’s lavender eyes glittered in the light of the fireflies, a smile touching his lips as he squeezed Ren’s hands. “You doubt yourself too much,” he said softly, leaning back. “You can do this.” Ren felt scales against his skin as Faust slithered onto his hand from the grass, curling up his arm to perch on his shoulder supportively. In the branches, Amoux ruffled his feathers and watched the pair attentively. 

“All right,” Ren muttered, closing his eyes. “I’ll give it a go. What....what do I do.”

“Wade into the center of the pool. Absorb the magic lingering in the water. The fey will help you.” Even now, the faeries were flittering about excitedly, hovering above the pair. 

Ren had no idea what he was doing. But...he didn’t want to let Asra down. He squeezed Asra’s hand before standing, wading out into the pool. The water was warm as it soaked through his trousers and the lower half of his tunic, a light gasp slipping from between Ren’s lips as he waded out into the water. It felt...so strange. His entire body felt like it had gone numb and as he looked down, as though the pool held some kind of bioluminescent creatures, the water that touched his skin glowed a faint teal. He looked back to Asra who nodded encouragingly. 

Well. Here goes nothing.

Ren closed his eyes, fanning his fingers out over the water, dipping his hands down so that the pads of his fingers barely brushed the surface. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the soft glow of the water as his fingers brushed against it. The warmth, the arcane power that pulsed from the pool, the soft fey bells...everything was like a cocoon, pressing in on him and flooding his senses.  

“Clear your mind.” Asra’s voice was garbled, as though he was underwater. “Conjure your happiest thoughts. Create a realm built upon those thoughts. Use it as a tether to your gateway.”

Ren focused. His eyes were shut, jaw tight as he concentrated. And yet....he could think of nothing. His happiest thoughts... His life has never been particularly happy. Up until he met Asra....it had actually been quite bland. Has there ever...ever been a time where he was truly happy?

He could feel Faust squeezing around his arm. He remembered the first time she did that. It was so long ago. 

_ “Ren.” _ Asra’s voice again. Clear as a bell, echoing in his mind.  _ “You can do this.” _

But...no. Asra wasn’t talking. He’s been silent, letting him focus...that was a memory. A memory of the first time Asra began to teach him magic, help him control his powers. The first time he lit a spark in the palm of his hands, or accidentally doused Asra in a torrent of water trying to fill a bucket. Trying to conjure flames around his sword only to set the house on fire. Slowly, a smile began to slip across his lips. 

They’d had so much time together. He actually felt....like he could do something for once.

Asra believed in him. When no one else had.  

....but at what cost. How long would it be before he smothered all that hope with a mistake.

The water around him began to glow so fiercely, it was as though a star was now sitting in the pool with him. Ren’s eyes snapped open. The entire pool was emanating a bright, teal light and looking back at Asra, the man was now standing, watching him with alarm flashing in his lavender eyes. Ren opened his mouth to talk - when he was sucked underwater.

Bubbles and radiant teal light was all he could see as he sank further and further away from the surface. In the distance, he could hear Asra’s voice, calling out his name, growing more and more distant as he sank. He didn’t struggle. Didn’t try to call out. Just let himself sink lower, and lower as the water crushed around him.

Did he really want to go back up to the surface.  Did he really want to risk disappointing his master. He’d never been the easiest apprentice. Always causing trouble, arguing, with a poor attitude and ungrateful demeanor. Maybe Asra was better without him.

_ “Are you just going to keep sinking?” _

Ren twisted around underwater. A figure stood in the gloom, crimson fur untouched by the water which now felt freezing, and cold. Magenta eyes burned in the darkness, amusement dancing in their depths. 

Ren knew exactly who this was. 

_ “You  _ **_can_ ** _ speak, you know,” _ The fox like being mused. His voice echoed inside Ren’s mind.  _ “You can’t drown in your own Gateway.” _

Ren hesitated, before taking a breath. The fox was right. In fact, he didn’t even feel the need to breathe. Yet, why did he feel like he was suffocating all the same. The darkness and shadows of the water around him pressed from all sides, and he had the horrible feeling that this was reminiscent to being in his own grave. “You’re the Magician,” Ren exhaled. “I recognize you...from Asra’s deck.”

The Magician gave an eloquent bow.  _ “How perceptive. It’s not often you can see further than the tip of your own nose, Magician.” _

Ren swallowed, legs kicking beneath him to keep himself upright. “Who.... what are you.”

The Magician’s eyes glittered.  _ “Who am I?” _ he mused.  _ “I am you. And you are me. I am one, and I am all.” _

Okay. Well that made zero sense. Ren narrowed his eyes, thoughtful for a moment, before turning to look around him. Dark shadows flowed around them like inky tendrils. “You....you said this was my Gateway. But that can’t be right. Asra said it’s-”

_ “The manifestation of your soul?” _ The Magician suddenly materialized next to Ren, making the boy gasp and back wheel away from the Magician.  _ “What makes you so sure this isn’t your soul, young mage?” _

Ren didn’t have an answer. He watched as the ribbons of smoke and shadow slowly wound around his legs and arms, keeping him still. They resembled something familiar. _ “Oftentimes,” _ the Magician purred, reaching out to caress one of the dark tendrils.  _ “Our Gateways are a  manifestation of our current state of mind. A man who thinks nothing but fury will be in a realm of flames. A man whose mind is lost in a storm at sea will see nothing but waves washing over him. Tell me, Magician - what does your realm represent?” _

Ren had his arm out, watching as the inky tendrils curled around his forearm. They felt cold. They felt suffocating. The water pressing in around him and the smoky chains pulled him down, weighing on him until he felt like he could barely breathe. It’s what he felt every day, even above the surface. “It represents nothing,” Ren whispered, his eyes stinging. “There’s...nothing for me.”

_ “Oh?”  _ The Magician stepped aside, waving his hand. Ren’s stomach twisted as a perfect illusion of Asra was conjured, with that same goofy, sly smile.  _ “Is he nothing?” _

“He’s everything,” Ren said coolly. “But I just...” he wanted to move towards Asra. Wanted to touch his face, even if it was just an illusion. But the tendrils tied him down, so that all he could do was stare wistfully. “I can’t.” Something he’s said so many times. I can’t. “It’s too hard to reach the state of mind Asra wants me to. So I just stay like....this.” Turning slowly in a circle, he gestured to the suffocating darkness that closed in around them. 

The Magician watched him attentively, ear twitching as he tapped a clawed finger on his furry chin.  _ “You know, boy,”  _ the Magician murmured, melting away into a swarm of bubbles. When he appeared, he stood right behind Ren, a cord of glowing thread stretched out between his hands.  _ “You humans always assume that sadness and happiness lie on two opposite ends of the spectrum. That they’re so far from each other, you can’t possibly reach the other end.” _ The ends of the thread glowed. 

“What’s your point?” Ren growled, growing tired of the Magician’s games. 

_ “That can’t be any further from the truth. You see child, they are not separated by distance. In fact - they rest right beside each other.”  _ The Magician touched the two ends together, and the thread melted away until it resembled a woven braid.  _ “So easy to tilt back and forth, between smiles and scowls. One silly face can turn a frown upside down, and one setback can ruin a perfect day. And whose fault is that, I wonder?” _

“Are you going to get to the point?” Ren snapped, whirling around on the Magician. But it was gone. All that remained was the Magician card that floated in the water in front of his face, and his smooth, silky voice emanating from the darkness. 

_ “The point is,”  _ the voice mused.  _ “You have the power at any moment to alter the manifestation of your own soul.” _

He felt a pull in his stomach. The water was crushing him from all sides, until he felt like his head might explode. Then, he was being dragged upwards, and he heard one final voice echoing in his mind. 

_ “We will meet again, my little mage.” _

At that moment, fingers grasped the collar of his shirt, yanking him above the surface of the water. “Ren!” Asra said in a panic, roping his arms further around Ren’s chest and hauling him onto dry land. Gasping and choking, Ren crawled onto the shore of the small pool, going down on his hands and knees, water dripping from the ends of his hair. “Ren, are you all right?” Asra asked frantically, on his knees with a hand on Ren’s shoulder. “God, I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you, you tried to tell me but I thought-” he paused when he spotted the Magician card clung tightly in Ren’s hand. “What? How did you...” he frantically glanced at his deck tied to his hip, instantly spotting the missing card. “How did you get that?”

“I’m fine, Asra,” Ren choked, coughing as he cleared the water in his lungs.  It was only then that he felt warm tears splashing onto his hands, and grating his teeth used his shoulder to wipe them away furiously. “And I uh...had a visitor.”

Asra didn’t look convinced. “You looked as though you were struggling,” he said. “I was about to call you back but you were...you were sucked right in. I couldn’t see you, or feel you. Where did you go?”

Amoux flew down, frantic emotions radiating off the eagle as he landed on Ren’s outstretched arm, nipping at his fingers worriedly.  _ All right?  _ Amoux’s voice echoed in his mind and Ren nodded. 

“I’m fine, Amoux. And I...” he hesitated. “I went to someplace dark.”

Asra mouthed the works, shaking his head. “Maybe we should go back to the shop. We can try again some other time, after we rest and-”

“No. I’m doing it again.”

Concern flicked across Asra’s gaze as his eyes searched Ren’s face. “...are you sure? The last time...you were dangerously close to being lost. I could barely feel your aura.”

“Do you still believe I can do this.”

Asra’s shoulders tensed as Ren looked up at him, water still dripping off the ends of his hair as he pierced the magician with his teal gaze. Asra was quiet for a moment before placing his hand over Ren’s. “Always.”

“Then trust me.” Ren stood again, his legs trembling beneath him. “I can do this.”

Asra looked worried for a moment. Like he wanted to tell Ren know. But his lips flatlined and he gave a determined nod, helping Ren stabilize himself. “I know you can.”

Ren moved to go back into the pool when he paused. His fingers were still threaded with Asra’s as he turned back to look at his lover. “Come with me.”

Asra yelped as Ren tugged him into the pool with him, the water glowing in response to their bodies touching the surface of the pool. The faeries returned, dancing around them as the two stepped into the center of the pool. Finally, they faced one another, eyes closed and grasping one another’s hands as they focused, the water coming up nearly to their chests. 

Happiness and sadness...not on opposite ends of the spectrum, but right beside one another. Even now, Ren could feel the heavy chains clamped around his wrists and ankles, trying to drag him down...but more than that, he could feel Asra’s warmth. Their fingers touching. Standing so close that Ren could feel Asra’s breath brushing against his damp skin. 

The two magicians reached out. Their auras connected, twining like the Magician’s braid and Ren could feel the pool beginning to glow brighter, and felt Asra’s fingers tighten around his own.  

The shackles fell away as there was another burst of light, and the pair were sucked underwater. Instantly, the two Magicians gripped one another in a fierce, protective hug, Ren holding Asra close as they sank down into cold darkness. No. They would not come here. This was not him. This was  _ not him. _

His eyes were shut tight as he continued to grip onto Asra, fingers twined with the man’s silky tunic. Then, he felt a cool breeze brush against the back of his neck, and he opened his eyes. He and Asra stood embracing on the shore of a beach. Above, as though there was a crack in the sky light spilled out across the stars that gleamed like embers in the black. The beach was long and white, stretching as far as the eye could see with thick forest behind them, accompanied by the sounds of distant wolves.  It felt so real. But it couldn’t be. Ren didn’t recognize any of the stars that hung over them. 

...it was so peaceful. 

“Asra,” Ren exhaled, kissing the man’s nose. 

Asra’s eyes opened, his iron grip on Ren’s sleeves going slack as he looked around. “Ren...” he whispered, eyes wide as he slowly spun in place, soaking up every detail of the realm as Ren broke away from him. “It’s...it’s your Gateway.” A grin slowly spread onto his lips as he looked back at Ren. “It’s absolutely beautiful.”

“Asra.” 

Asra turned. Ren stood on the edge of the beach, the water washing up onto his feet, raking gently across the white sand that glittered with starlight. Ren turned. And for the first time, looked..peaceful. “I never properly thanked you. For taking me in, for helping me. I...” he shook his head. “It means more than you could ever know. I’ll be better.”

Asra closed the distance between them in two short strides, pressing against Ren’s chest to gather him into a fierce kiss. Ren’s fingers reached up to tangle in the magician’s white hair, and when Asra pulled away, the two were left breathless. “I know you will,” Asra whispered, his adoring gaze roaming over the apprentice. “You’ll show them all.”

 


End file.
